Naughty Boii Part 4:Harry feels lonely
by Hunter Hatake and Neko Uchiha
Summary: Harry pole dancing! Draco feels jealous? Harry feels lonely? Touching oneself? A confetti throwing Dumbledore? Wow. Part 4 Of the Naughty Boii series. Warning: Wand on wand, swearing, and may result in retarded laughter. HPDM


Naughty Boii Part 4: Harry feels lonely

Hunter: This is the fourth part in the Naughty Boii series.

Neko: We know we strayed from Gunther, but once we make this one, then we'll get back to the Gunther songs. We even have part 5 picked out.

Hunter: But you have to review to get it.

Neko: Hope you enjoy this!

_**NAUGHTY BOII PART 4 IS DEDICATED TO ALYKAT2007! SHE SUGGESTED WE MAKE THIS, SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT ALYKAT!**_

**DISCLAIMER: We do NOT own the Divinyls, Harry, Draco, or I touch myself... **

**Before you start, I recommend downloading this song; I touch myself by the Divinyls. **

XxX

Harry was lonely. The end of the year exams had come, and Draco, being well, Draco was studying night and day hardly even giving Harry attention! Harry was his boyfriend…or girlfriend? Well, whichever he was, he wanted some attention! The most he got if he was lucky was a nice little kiss. Maybe, if he played his cards right a hug, but that was all. It was getting really sad, and he found himself lonely.

That morning while sitting in the Great Hall beside Draco, Ron had givin him a candy. "Here, they're new products Fred and George want us to try."

Harry looked at the tiny blue candy, what harm could it be? He shrugged and popped it into his mouth. It tasted kind of juicy.

Ron looked at the pile of bags he had on the table in front of him. "Uh oh…" He said looking at the different bags.

"What, what's 'uh oh'!?" Harry asked worried, he had swallowed the blasted thing.

"Um… that was already tested and good, they had just givin it to me to prank people…"

"What does it do?!" Harry was getting more worried, he could just imagine the horrible sweet doing things to him as he digested it.

"It makes the eater sing whatever they're feeling or thinking… Or what they have been thinking… It's really weird… I think they inspired it on you and Draco always singing."

Harry stared at Ron completely mortified. He had to sing again! This time ALONE! Who knew what would come out of his mouth after how he's been feeling the past few days. He was about to start getting mad at Ron for his thick headedness. Unfortunately the damn little candy was finished its waiting and decided to make Harry sing.

_I love myself  
I want you to love me  
When I'm feelin' down  
I want you above me  
I search myself  
I want you to find me  
I forget myself  
I want you to remind me_

No fucking way. He had to sing this song! Well it did sum up how he has been feeling this last week. After all what else could he do when Draco wasn't there to make him…._happy…._

Draco glanced up momentarily to see Harry had jumped up on the table and was singing… the Divinyls? And he was singing to him too. What did that idiotic Weasel do this time?!

_I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you  
I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no_

Harry turned beet red as he sang, the candy making him sing to, you guessed it, Draco. He couldn't believe he was telling people he _touched _himself. He'd never live this down. Draco would make sure of that.

_You're the one who makes me go money  
you're the sun who makes me shine  
When you're around I'm always laughing  
I want to make you mine_

How the beat to the song started playing confused Harry beyond belief. But people actually _liked _it. Ron, surprisingly didn't faint… _yet. _Draco was watching astonishment on his features. He had heard Ron explaining to Harry what that candy did. Was Harry really _that_ lonely? He didn't really mean to study all the time, but he needed good grades.

_I close my eyes  
And see you before me  
Think I would die  
If you were to ignore me  
A fool could see  
Just how much I adore you  
I get down on my knees  
I'd do anything for you_

People were watching amused, and some were even dancing. Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore were on top of the teacher's table dancing. Harry was starting to get more confident in his singing. Draco was turning red, not from embarrassment. More from the site that his boyfriend/girlfriend made dancing around on the table saying he touched himself. Not something you see everyday.

_I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you  
I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no_

Harry started walking down the Gryffindor table, singing away. Draco watched absolutely stunned as Harry wiggled his little bum while he walked. Ron was still conscious, wonders of wonders. Dumbledore started cheering and throwing confetti. Honestly sometimes you'd think the two professors and headmaster would grow up. They were more fun that way though.

_I love myself  
I want you to love me  
When I'm feelin' down  
I want you above me  
I search myself  
I want you to find me  
I forget myself  
I want you to remind me_

Harry walked back over to his friends and boyfriend/boyfriend. He continued his singing to his boyfriend, everyone was dancing by now. Even Snape had something of a cheer coming from him. Harry smiled as he sang the next part.

_I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you  
I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no_

This was turning out to be a good performance actually, people always liked when Harry and Draco sang, this time nobody minded that Harry was singing by himself, especially with the way he was dancing. His was wiggling his ass, doing a very suggestive dance. One that could probably turn a straight guy gay, by the looks on most of the guys faces, he had. Draco looked around at the male population of Hogwarts, they were all dumbstruck by Harry; the female population was also very smitten with the tiny boy's dancing. Draco glared, no one, absolutely no one was to look at _his _boyfriend…or girlfriend… Hell! Whatever Harry was, no one was allowed to look, touch or even talk to Harry, but himself. And Harry's friends, they seemed to be fine with his dancing. Thank god.

_I want you  
I don't want anybody else  
and when I think about you  
I touch myself  
Ooh, oooh, oooooh, aaaaaah_

Harry laughed at Draco's jealousy, he was surprised people didn't burn from the strength. But obviously Draco forgot the little fact that Harry was singing for _him _not them. Draco watched the drooling crowd. Oh great, now even Hermione was watching with rapt attention. Great, now the only friend Harry was allowed to see was Ron. Too bad for him then, he shouldn't be dancing like that in public. Out of no where a POLE?! Appeared on the table, Draco glared in the general direction of the teacher's table. He had a feeling it was Dumbledore who did it. That man sure looked suspicious… Draco gawked as Harry started dancing against the pole! The POLE! In PUBLIC! That was reserved for their bedroom only! ONLY! They promised they would never exploit themselves! Now he was dancing against a fucking POLE!

_I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you  
I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no_

_I want you  
I don't want anybody else  
And when I think about you  
I touch myself  
Ooh, oooh, oooooh, aaaaaah_

Draco was absolutely red. With rage… and something else…He glared at the people all pushing to get a look at the 'pole dancing Potter'. How dare they?! That was HIS pole dancing Potter! Not theirs. Harry looked at the poor little Draco getting all pissed off. He laughed and strutted over to him. He leaned down and sang the last bit.

_I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you  
I touch myself  
I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no_

Draco watched Harry sing to him. Suddenly all his rage disappeared...Leaving room for other things, but that wasn't important! Harry was singing to him. All along, sure he knew that, but now he was actually SINGING to HIM. No one else, he only wanted Draco. The song ended and the hall broke into applause.

Harry looked at Draco. "Umm… I had this song stuck in my head?"

Draco laughed. "Harry if you wanted me to pay attention to you, you could have just told me. I shouldn't have been studying so much and ignoring you."

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, you should have been."

Draco hung his head in shame. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm done studying."

"Oh." Harry thought for a moment. "OH!" And he promptly grabbed Draco's hand and ran out the hall.

Ron watched. For once he actually hadn't fainted. Then he realized the song, Draco being busy studying, and Harry being alone. He turned green and fell down unconscious.

oUo

Hunter: Poor Ron, he's always fainting…

Neko: Ha-ha, this time it was at the end though.

Hunter: That song was actually a good suggestion. Thanks Alykat2007. It was fun to write. Glad you thought we made good enough song fics to do this.

Neko: He-he; does anyone know what oUo looks like?

Hunter: You're sick.

Neko: It looks like a—

Hunter: Shut. Up.

Neko: Fine, but anyways, if you review this time you get a cookie of Harry pole dancing, it moves too!

Hunter: Who made it this time?

Neko: Draco:D

Hunter: O.o

Neko: Next time we'll be going back to Gunther, and the song is going to be… Tutti Frutti Summer Love.

Hunter: So I hope you liked this one!

Neko: Don't forget to SPREAD THE CRACK! Harry needs it spread!

Hunter: That's it! We're out of here!

Neko: BYE PEOPLE!


End file.
